Second Chances
by holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: After fighting his former ranger spirits under a coma, Tommy realizes that his life up to that point was not where he expected it to be. What happens when he is faced with an opportunity to change things? Will he make the same decisions or will he follow his heart? Canon divergent story. Main pairing: Tom/Kim. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

_AN- I don't know what will become of this fic but this idea popped into my head and refused to leave me alone. I know this is not my fandom and I have been fandom jumping as of late, but the muse writes what it wants to write. This is my original ship as a kid. It was the first ship I ever shipped before I even knew what shipping was (I don't think it was a thing yet). The white ranger was my very first childhood crush and it is nice to revisit it every once in a while. I don't know what will become of this fic or if I will continue it past three chapters but we will see where it takes me. _

Second Chances

A Tommy/Kimberly Fanfic

Chapter One

Summary- After fighting his former ranger spirits under a coma, Tommy realizes that his life up to that point was not where he expected it to be. What happens when he is faced with an opportunity to change things? Will he make the same decisions or will he follow his heart? Canon divergent story. Main pairing: Tom/Kim. Rating will go up.

Note- This is set right after the Power Rangers Dino Thunder episode "Fighting Spirit" where Tommy was in a coma. Everything from that point backwards is canon.

_Knock. Knock. _

Tommy Oliver groaned, turning over drowsily to shove his head underneath the pillow.

_Knock. Knock._

The knocking persisted despite his futile attempts to will it away without answering.

"Ugh." He grunted, rolling onto his back and throwing the pillow from his bed in frustration. Tommy stared at the ceiling, swiping a hand over his face in an effort to wake himself from his slumber.

He had only woken up from a potentially life-threatened coma only a few hours prior and left the hospital against the doctor's wishes to join his team in battle. He was drained, both mentally and physically from the ordeal and still in the process of recuperating.

_He wasn't invincible. _

Tommy canted his head toward the faint glow of the digital alarm clock that rested on top of the end table next to his bed.

The clock read 12:08.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

The knocking became more insistent to the point he couldn't allow it to go ignored.

He pushed the covers from his body, picking himself up and off the bed. He allowed himself a moment to stretch his tired and achy muscles before retrieving a black v-neck shirt sitting on top of his dresser.

He groggily threw open the door to his bedroom, padding through the house toward the front door as the knocking continued.

"Alright. Alright. _Alright_." He muttered as he pushed his arms through the sleeve holes of the shirt. Tommy unlocked the door to quell the impatience of his uninvited guest as he yawned. He opened the door just as the shirt made it the rest of the way over his head to reveal the face of the original red ranger.

"Jase, what are you—"

The former ranger effectively cut him off mid-sentence as he retreated from the doorway and charged into the house. "I got a call from the hospital saying you were in a coma. I took the first flight out but when I got there they said you were gone and that you left against the doctor's orders. Is that true?" Jason demanded, turning to face the back of his former team-mate with both hands on his hips.

"It's nice to see you too Jase." The exhausted Dino Thunder leader greeted after closing the door and whirled around to address him.

"Well? I'm waiting." Jason crossed his arms over the expanse of his chest, which was covered by a tight-fitting, bright red, cotton t-shirt.

"Do you think you can keep your voice down a little? I'm sort of recovering from a coma." Tommy spoke softly as he trudged over to the sofa and plopped down onto one of the cushions.

"Unbelievable." Jason threw his hands up in defeat. "You know— you know you are _really _fucking stubborn." He pointed a finger in his direction. "You could have died!"

Tommy groaned, his head lulling back against the sofa. "Don't I know it."

"God damnit, Tommy. This is serious!" Jason gritted his teeth in anger.

"And I am taking it seriously. Well— I was before I was so rudely awoken." He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his black sweat-pant clothed knees.

"Why are you _here_ instead of in the hospital?" Jason paced the room like an overly concerned parent.

"I could ask you the same question Jase." Tommy wondered aloud.

"You listed me as your emergency contact dingus." He mocked in reminder, taking a seat in the armchair next to the couch.

"I didn't—" He attempted to recall.

"I know. You _don't _remember. What's new?" He asked rhetorically with a roll of his eyes, crushing himself into the back of the seat.

"No. I remembered. I just didn't think it warranted mentioning to my _emergency contact_." He defended.

"Tommy, you were in a coma." Jason pointed out again, his voice taking on a serious tone.

"There isn't anything wrong with my hearing!" He countered, aggravated by the topic of conversation. "It was a ranger-fueled coma. It's not like it hasn't happened before. To _me_. To _you_. To any of us in the line of duty." He explained to a stunned Jason.

"I didn't realize—"

"Well, you didn't really ask. You just _assumed_." Tommy told him, frustration coloring his features.

"When?" Jason asked simply, not needing additional words to articulate what he was asking.

"It's been a few months now." Tommy relayed.

"Well, that would explain the wardrobe change." Jason shook his head, fighting laughter.

"I know." He pulled the shirt from his chest, inspecting it. "I'm still getting used to it."

Jason's interest was peaked. "Well, I didn't fly out here for shits and giggles." He relented, picking himself up off the chair, walking past his friend, heading toward the adjoining kitchen. He threw open the door to the refrigerator, helping himself to one of the stout beers in the fridge and grabbing another for Tommy.

He removed the caps and walked them back over to the living room, a beverage in each of his hands. "Here." He offered the black ranger.

Tommy nodded and accepted the cold beer, resting the bottle on his knee as Jason took a seat beside him.

"I figured this conversation needed alcohol." He thought.

"You aren't wrong about that." Tommy said, lifting the bottle to his lips to take a large swig of the dark amber liquid.

"So, start from the beginning. I want to know _everything_." Jason requested, adjusting himself comfortably in his chair for the long-haul.

1 Hour Later…

Empty beer bottles littered the coffee table as Jason reached toward a bottle of Crown Royal he had put out on the table mid-way through Tommy's story.

"It was weird." Tommy told him as Jason listened while pouring the tormented ranger another shot of whiskey.

"It was _so _vivid. It didn't feel like a dream. In fact, I don't think it was a dream at all." He continued talking as Jason passed him another shot. Tommy tipped the glass between his lips, the liquor burning his throat as it went down.

"I couldn't even begin to explain all the weird shit that happened when we were rangers. There is really no explanation for it. There is nothing to explain monsters as tall as buildings… powers that fade over time… magic spells… rapping pumpkins…" Jason slurred after taking his own shot.

"To be fair, reimagining your former ranger personas is probably the least crazy thing that could have happened to you." Jason admitted, hiccupping slightly.

Tommy shook his head, feigning laughter as he took another sip of his beer to chase down the after taste of whiskey. "But that's just it. They weren't images. They were _real_. I could see, hear, smell, and touch them. They were _me_." He said almost disbelieving.

"They said I was fighting for my life." He recalled.

"And do you believe that?" Jason prompted.

"I suppose so, but I feel like there was more to it than that." Tommy thought. "Something more than being a ranger…" He shivered, shaking off the thought by pouring himself another shot.

"Hey, maybe you should slow down a little." Jason moved to put his hand on the table next to the bottle.

"I'm _fine_." Tommy insisted, forcing Jason's retreat. He tossed back the shot and put the glass back on the table with a _clink_. "Do you ever think about it?" He wondered.

"Think about what?" Jason asked, perplexed by his lack of words.

"_Everything_." He provided simply. "Our life as rangers."

Jason nodded, bouncing his leg, a half empty bottle of beer on his knee.

"What would have happened had we never been rangers? Would we all still be friends? Would we have even met?" Tommy pondered his own line of questioning.

"I think the universe has a way of sorting that kind of stuff out. Everything that happens has a reason. It was meant to be." Jason added.

"You think so?" Tommy questioned.

"There is no telling how my life would be today if I hadn't been a ranger." Jason acknowledged.

"Jason, you own a dojo in Colorado…"

"And?" Jason stifled a burp.

"You are telling me your life would be no different today?" Tommy suggested.

"Yeah?" Jason didn't sound so sure of himself. "Well, I wouldn't be sitting in this room with you right now having to lecture you on taking care of yourself."

"That's true." Tommy agreed. "I wouldn't be the leader of a new crop of rangers and most likely wouldn't have a doctorate in paleontology. Heck, without being a ranger, I probably wouldn't even have an interest in that stuff." He recognized.

"Do you regret it?" Jason asked him point blank, nursing his beer.

"My life as a ranger? No, never…" He thought truthfully.

"But—"

"There are some aspects of my life that I wish had gone differently…" He confessed. "We all had things we sacrificed for the job." He reminded the original leader.

Jason gave a firm nod in agreement.

"Once it was all over, did I do what I wanted with my life?" Tommy asked himself, alcohol swirling in his veins.

His friend's eyes widened a bit as he took another sip of beer, the question a little too thought provoking to consider.

"Is this how I saw my life turning out after I gave up my ranger powers? I'm 26, almost 27 years old. I'm a teacher at a high school. I'm suiting up as a ranger again, suddenly responsible for another group of kids that have to go through what I went through as a teenager." He recanted. "My emergency contact is my best friend…" He muttered.

"Hey!" Jason spoke up.

"No offense." Tommy apologized. "I just thought I would be in a different place in my life after almost dying every day for the majority of my adolescence." He mused.

"What are you getting at, man?" Jason asked.

"I'm completely alone." Tommy concluded, sinking in his chair. "I think I need another drink." He said, pouring himself another shot and immediately tossing it down his throat in response to his confession. "I'm past my mid 20's. Single. And trying to live out what I thought were the best days of my life."

"Oh…" Jason acknowledged.

"I thought I would be married and settled down by now. Instead, I'm playing dress-up with a bunch of teenagers." Tommy's shoulders sagged with the weight of his confession.

"It _is_ kind of sad and creepy." Jason commented.

Tommy glared at him before chugging the remaining beer in the bottle.

"You do know you still have time to do all that, right?" Jason told him.

"I know. It just seems like a waste given how much I had to sacrifice." He said.

"I bet you could go to any bar in town and big up a girl who would be willing to marry you. You aren't terrible looking." Jason recognized.

"I don't want just _any _girl. I want—" He nearly said the one thing he had managed to keep inside for so long. The one desire that had evaded him.

"This is about Kim, isn't it?" Jason probed.

"Forget I said anything. I'm just drunk and not thinking straight." Tommy shook his head, sitting back into his chair.

"Alcohol doesn't really work that way. It relaxes your mind enough to admit things you won't even tell yourself, let alone someone else." He managed in his drunken state.

"I can't help but wonder, if things had been different _then_—"

"You can't think like that. What's done is done. You made your choices and she made hers." Jason held.

"But did I make the right one?" He pondered, staring at the wall in a drunken haze.

"There really isn't anything you can do about it now. But have you called her and told her how you feel?" Jason asked.

"Do you think if I had, we would be having this discussion?" Tommy retorted.

"It seems like a reasonable course of action." He concluded.

"I have wanted to pick up that phone for the last 8 years and call her." He told his friend, pointing towards the phone that hung on the wall in the kitchen.

"Then why haven't you?" Jason probed.

"You know why damn not." He countered.

"You guys have never talked about the letter. _Ever_. It's long overdue if you ask me. You both need some closure." Jason suggested to his unwilling companion. "Listen to me, there is nothing that you could have done differently to change how things ended between you two—"

Tommy felt the heat rise in his body as Jason's voice faded from his ears. He could see his mouth moving but nothing was coming out.

"Tommy? Tommy? Tommy? Are you listening to me? Tommy!" Jason called out to his friend desperately.

Tommy lost the grip on his beer bottle, the object slipping from his hand and tumbling to the ground with a loud _Smash_. His entire body began to quake, all the feeling in his limbs lost as he gave into the tremors that rocked his body.

The last thing he saw was Jason trying to hold him down, his eyes pleading with him to stay conscious as his own rolled back into his head and everything went dark.

"_Hey, I'm Kimberly. You're new around here, aren't you?"_

"_Yeah. I'm Tommy." _

"_Tommy! Tommy, I know. I know you're the green ranger." _

"_How are you doing?" _

"_I'm hanging. I've been working on my karate and focusing on my school work. Just trying to keep busy you know?"_

"_We miss you." _

"_Yeah. But you guys were a team long before I showed up. It will all be back to normal before too long." _

"_I miss you." _

"_Hey beautiful. It's time to wake up." _

"_I don't believe it. I must be dreaming. Is it really you?"_

"_In the flesh." _

The memories flooded his mind, the voices clear but the images that accompanied them hazy.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The alarm blared next to him and Tommy shifted in his sleep not wanting to greet the day. Extending his arm, he brought his fist down on the snooze button effectively silencing the machine.

As he raised his head from the comfort of his pillow he could see light filtering in through the blinds. With his straining against the sunlight, he rolled over onto his back and away from the window. It was then that he noticed the throbbing pain in his head.

Tommy grimaced, holding his head as the room began spinning. He flew from his bed, tumbling to the ground, his world spinning on its axis as he crawled toward the bathroom. His knees dragged against the carpet and his fingers clawed for purchase as he moved across the floor, the entire room a complete blur of moving color.

Finally, he made it to the bathroom. His stomach stirred as he leaned down into the toilet. Gripping the edges of the porcelain bowl, he lurched forward and emptied the contents of his stomach.

Tommy gagged and coughed between his fits of spitting up a putrid looking brown liquid that he recognized as whiskey.

Once finished, he flushed the toilet, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm before sinking back into the welcomed chill of the tub behind him.

"Fucking Jason." He cursed. "Ugh. I am never drinking again." He promised himself.

He allowed himself a moment or two to collect himself and waited for the room to stop spinning before he attempted to get up. He was a mess. There was vomit all over the white wife-beater tucked into his black sweat pants.

Tommy moved to stick his hand beyond the shower curtain, turning on the faucet and running himself a shower. While waiting for the water to heat up, he stripped himself of his nasty clothes and kicked them into a pile on the bathroom floor.

He groaned, rubbing his eyes as he stepped in front of the sink. He switched on the faucet, splashing cold refreshing water on his face before turning it off and unfurrowed his body to inspect his appearance in the mirror.

Tommy gasped at the image of himself in the mirror. The man staring back at him wasn't him. This man was younger, the muscles in his reflection's body firmer and more defined, and instead of his signature spikes, his hair was pulled behind his head in a messy ponytail.

Tommy recognized the person in the mirror. It had been many years since he had seen him but there was no denying the man in the mirror. There was no doubt in his mind— he was staring at a 16-year-old version of himself.

_AN- I'm currently re-watching old seasons with Tommy and Kimberly but it's been a few years since I've seen them all so forgive me if details aren't quite accurate. I tried my best. I have a week before classes start back up so I doubt I'm going to have time to updated this regularly, if at all but I hope you liked it anyways. I do want to write more chapters and hope I can squeeze one or two more out for my sanity this week. This will go up in rating for future chapters. For those of you who don't know me, I write a lot of smut fanfic for my fandom. So you can look forward to that. I also apologize to my CS readers, I couldn't help myself. Sorry for the e-mails your undoubtly getting for this fic. This is my first T/K MMPR fic so if you don't mind, drop a review and let me know how I did. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN- So this chapter came out a lot quicker than I expected it to but this is probably one of the most fun things I've ever written and it was a real treat to write. I can't wait to explore more of this universe I'm creating. Again, as another warning. There are some hints toward future M-rated material so if that makes you uncomfortable I wouldn't get too attached. It's me we are talking about here, there is going to be some smut at some point. But I will let you know when that happens. Alright, enjoy! _

Second Chances

A Tommy/Kimberly Fanfic

Chapter Two

Tommy blinked his eyes rapidly in hopes that his eyes were playing tricks on him. He had had a lot of alcohol last night and there was a high probability that he was still drunk.

He reopened his eyes, wider this time as he leaned across the sink for a closer look in the mirror. The eyes staring back at him were the same captivating hazel color as his own, only shining with an unusual amount of youth and vigor.

He turned his head, noting the few subtle zits on his chin and traced the line of his chiseled jaw, feeling a faint hint of stubble beginning to form in his wake. There were no worry or stress lines in his smile or traces of age on the skin near his eyes.

He wasn't drunk. He wasn't dreaming. He wasn't under a spell— at least he didn't think he was. There was no mistaking that he was being held captive in his 16-year-old body, standing in his former bathroom in his childhood home.

_What? _

_How? _

_Why?_

There were so many unanswered questions forming in his mind but the most important of them was _when_.

Tommy stumbled back a step or two to allow more of himself to be reflected back at him. As an adult he was fit, but as a teen he was ripped. He had lost some of the definition in his back and arms as he aged, and his teen-hood six-pack had turned into a mid-20's four-pack.

He still trained in his adulthood, but he fatigued a lot quicker than he used to. He just didn't have that same energy that he did when he was a spry teenager. He remembered his days training as a ranger and at the youth center. He didn't tire easily, he was always operating under pure adrenaline and overwhelming testosterone for someone his age.

He admired the definition in his muscles, subtly flexing in the mirror. He appreciated the sun-kissed glow of his skin and the strength in his chest as he moved. It seemed like his chest went on forever.

He outlined the curves of his abs, his fingers bouncing around the carved-out shape of his abdomen. He trailed his fingers lower to the defined V-shape of his hips, mapping out the sharp dip leading down to a neatly-kept thatch of curls.

Sweeping his fingertips through the fine silky hairs, he grasped his cock, breathing a sigh of relief to find that that part of him still remained the same. All 4 inches of his flaccid member were present and accounted for.

He stood resilient in his stature against the reflection of the mirror, testing out different facial expressions and mouthing words as if he were talking to someone as steam filled the bathroom.

"Thomas Oliver!" He heard the stern voice of his mother as she knocked on his bedroom door. "You better be in that shower. I'm not paying a pricy water bill again this month." She berated him. "You should hurry up or you're going to be late for school."

"School?" He tested the word on his lips. The last time he had attended school, he was doing the teaching. Why should he have to go to school?

Tommy abandoned his fascination with the mirror and stepped into the scolding shower, the heat doing wonders on his achy muscles.

_Man, does this guy ever take a break? No. He's me and I distinctly remember never taking a break. EVER!_

He scrubbed his body using the body wash he found in the shower, paying special attention to the places where he might have puked then turned to his hair.

_My hair. _

He blanched at the thought of having to wash and tame his wild mane again. It was far too time consuming and cumbersome to deal with every single day. That is why he had cut it in the first place.

Managing his hair was a daunting process but he knew it must be done. He released his locks from the elastic band and tilted his head back under the pulsing stream of water. The water seeped into his tresses and rolled down his long lashes, obscuring his vision.

Grabbing the shampoo, he worked it into his hair, massaging his scalp thoroughly before rinsing the suds from his head. He repeated the same steps with the conditioner, noting the expensive brand he kept in the shower. He recalled spending a great deal of money on haircare as a teen.

After showering, he toweled himself dry, working the towel up his toned legs and the rest of his body until he was satisfied. Then it was time to face the beast on his head.

Water dripped from his hair, soaking the floor below him. He opened the cabinet under the sink, searching for something to fix his hair with when he found a blow dryer.

"Ha!" He said triumphantly, grabbing the styling tool and plugging it into the nearest outlet. Flipping the switch, the fan hummed to life and he began to brush his hair as he worked the blow dryer over his head.

When it was time to form his signature ponytail, his undisciplined hands were out of practice and making a mess at each attempt. Tommy groaned at the hairs sticking out of the ponytail, wondering how he had done this nearly every day for years.

Bending down in his towel, he went through the vast array of products located under the sink to find something to hold his do in place. Grabbing the one thing he had heard of, he worked the product into his hair, the top of it becoming stiff enough to stay in place as the rest of it remained intact.

"There." He sighed satisfied with the way his hair looked.

_There has to be an easier way to do this. _

The remainder of his hygiene routine was nearly identical from his own. He spritzed himself with his favorite cologne; the brand hadn't changed in years. Then he brushed his teeth and applied deodorant before walking out into his bedroom.

His eyes darted around the forest green walls plastered with posters of his favorite musicians and karate heroes.

_This place is like a time capsule. _

Tommy slapped his palm to his face at the thought, vaguely reminding himself that he was in his childhood bedroom from the previous decade.

He glanced over at the full-sized white-colored wooden bedframe, covered with white sheets and a green comforter. The rest of the furniture was made of white painted wood; his dresser, bed frame, desk, bookcase, and nightstand were all from the same bedroom set.

He browsed the books on the shelf, finding titles ranging from comics to young adult, and from reference books to textbooks. However, the majority of the shelves were filled with CD's. The albums were a complete throwback to his youth but lacked some of the more mature titles of his adulthood that hadn't even been created yet.

In the corner of his room sat a punching bag, a pair of boxing gloves resting haphazardly on the dresser beside it. Intrigued by its presence, he tested it out with a single lite punch and was stunned when it swung wildly, the chains squeaking on the ceiling as the bag rocking back and forth. The force of the hit was far stronger than he expected given the lack of effort he had put behind it.

_His ranger powers. _

The colors he donned during this time period— green and white, were the most powerful of all the powers he had ever wielded and possessed during his stint as a ranger. He felt his body buzzing with the dormant power and smirked to himself at the potential it held.

Sure, he had the black dino ranger powers but they paled in comparison to his green and white ranger powers. Red on the other hand, was the weakest of his colors and the least suited to his fighting style. He would take riding a white tiger or summoning a dragon from the depths of the sea over a tricked-out car as a zord any day.

It was then that something caught his eye next to the bed. Something he had overlooked when he had first awoken and gotten out of bed. An easy mistake, given his hung-over state of complete and utter disarray.

Tommy cocked his head to the side, padding through the room and rounding his bedside. There sitting neatly on top of the table was an object he recognized but hadn't seen in several years. Glinting off the sunlight that filtered in through the blinds was his communicator, its presence drawing a smile to his lips.

He lifted it into the palm of his hand, categorizing the nicks and marks on the metal. It was cold to the touch as he wound it around his wrist and secured it in place. It felt _right_.

He tilted his head back towards the digital alarm clock beside his bed, his eyes widening at the passage of time. At the age of 26, he was on the verge of being late for his first day of school. Well, not exactly his first…

Tommy flew around the room like a man possessed, abandoning his towel on the floor as a sprung open the drawers of his dresser in search of something to wear.

_White. White. White. White. Green. White. _

Besides a few pieces of denim, black sweatpants, and green shirts, his wardrobe was predominantly white.

He couldn't help but be slightly disappointed by the color selection in his wardrobe, but the lack thereof gave him a little insight to where he was in his own timeline. However, it still begged the question: was he a tiger or a falcon?

_White it is._

He selected a pair of faded blue jeans and a solid white t-shirt which he tucked into his jeans and secured with a brown belt at his hips. The shirt was tight fitting and stretched over his bulging muscles. This had been his signature style at the time.

He pulled on a pair of white socks and a pair of brown shoes to complete his outfit before nearly tearing apart his room in search for his backpack.

"Mom!" He called out to his mother from the opened door. "Have you seen my backpack?" He asked.

"It's by the door sweetie!" She answered back.

Tommy stomped down the stairs to find his mother waiting at the bottom, her fingers clasped around the railing.

"Nice of you to join us." She tilted her head.

He gave her an uneasy smile in return, suddenly aware of the ever present but dulling pain in his head.

"Sorry. I ah—" He stammered, searching for a valid excuse but coming up short.

"Ah huh." She narrowed her eyes in speculation. "Grab your bag. You're going to be late for school." She pointed to the black and green bag in its usual resting place by the door.

"Thanks mom." He moved in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before finishing his descent and grabbing his bag.

Tommy ran over to the bag, excitedly pulling open the zipper and rummaging through its contents like an expectant child on Christmas morning.

His mother eyed him with avid fascination and concern as she watched her son comb through his backpack.

His eyes widened as his hands closed around the object he was searching for. His finger thumbing at the metal as he tested the weight of it in his hands. It was amazing to hold this kind of power in his hands again.

Tommy tilted the morpher up slightly from the darkness of the interior of the backpack, cupping his hand over face to hide it from view as he tried to make out the image on the power coin that decorated the center of his morpher.

_Tiger. _

His mother stepped near him, her feet stopping just in front of him as he tossed his morpher back into his bag and scurried to his feet.

"Find what you were looking for?" She asked him, tapping the side of her coffee mug.

"Just making sure I had my homework." He lied, quickly covering for himself. He bent back down to the ground, zipping up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"You're always forgetting things. If you forget that your backpack is always by the door, it kind of defeats the purpose of leaving it in the same spot." She explained, narrowing her eyes skeptically.

_She wasn't buying it. _

"Sorry. I'll try to remember next time." He apologized before waving goodbye and rushing out the door to school.

Angel Grove High was exactly as he remembered it. Kids in bright-colored 90's neon fashion filled the coral-colored halls before first period began. Everywhere he looked there were advertisements for Ernie's Juice Bar and Youth Center, posters promoting positivity and drug awareness, and different flyers introducing different after school activities and programs.

_It was as if nothing had changed— because it hadn't. _

Tommy walked down the halls lined with lockers, whirling around to capture the essence of his former high school and taking everything in as if he were seeing it for the very first time. That's when he caught sight of a petite brunette dressed head to toe in pink, effectively stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Kim—"

She was standing at her locker, shuffling some things around, her back turned toward him, but he knew it was her. It was magnetic between them— a constant pulling one toward the other as if they belonged together.

He walked toward her, his feet heavy with every step he took in her direction. He broke out into a nervous sweat and had to use his forearm to wipe the moisture from his head, and rubbed his palms on his jeans.

He hadn't seen her in years. In fact, the last time he saw her wasn't under the best circumstances. It was three years ago at Trini's funeral. They didn't say too much to one another but her presence was still as enthralling as he had remembered.

He recalled the way she smiled and laughed with their team mates as they exchanged stories and reminisced on their time as rangers. He couldn't remember what was said to this day. It was as if all the sound had fallen from around them and all he could focus on was the way she tossed her head back when something was particularly funny or the way her hair flowed in the wind at the grave site.

He had seen her from afar at first, stepping out of a black car at the graveyard. Her hair wisped out around her face, whipping in the wind. She wore a knee-length black dress with a black blazer thrown over top with a single pink rose tucked into the pocket. She was _beautiful_. Just being in her proximity had caused his knees to go weak and his mouth to go dry.

There was a sad happiness in her eyes— a bittersweet feeling of grief for their fallen comrade mixed with an unmistakable tinge of excitement for the excuse to reunite with her friends after all this time.

He couldn't tear his eyes off of her for a second that day, because if he did, he was sure she would disappear.

Their greeting after so many years apart had been awkward at best. The two of them shifted, moving their arms awkwardly to pull one another into a warm embrace only to readjust their stances to accept a friendly handshake instead.

He had never forgiven himself for not taking advantage of the opportunity to get some closure with her, or even explore a possibility of rekindling their romance. It just wasn't the right time. He would be have been taking advantage of the situation and her emotional vulnerability after the passing of her friend— their friend.

The memories came flooding back to him like a tidal wave, pinning him in place and prevented him from moving any further. His bag fell from his shoulder, crashing to the ground with an audible thump causing the brunette to turn around to find the origin of the noise.

"Tommy?" She cocked a curious eyebrow in his direction, taking a few cautious steps forward. "Tommy? Are you alright?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Kim…" He breathed, her name tumbling from his lips like a prayer.

The silence between them hung thick in the air before he decided to close the gap between them. He wasted no time in pulling her snuggly into his arms, his hand cupping the back of her head to hold her firmly against his chest.

He heard her contented sigh as he let the warmth of her body envelop him and invade his senses. It was like holding her for the first time.

His fingers carded through her hair, the overwhelming scent of her vanilla and strawberry shampoo wafting through the air and clinging to his nose. He squeezed her tightly, feeling the swell of her breasts through his shirt.

He would never be close enough to her. It would be physically impossible to sate his growing need to be closer to her. "I missed you so much." He whispered faintly, the desperation and longing evident in his voice.

She was so small and fit perfectly in his arms— as if she were made for him.

He felt her stroke the chorded muscles of his back, the heat from her palms sending tingles down his spine.

"I… ah… missed you too." She replied sweetly, a confused but joyful smile gracing her lips. "Are you alright?" She asked him seriously, attempting to pull away only to be brought back into his strong and comforting embrace.

"Tommy, your kind of scaring me." She told him.

"Just a moment longer." He pled, refusing to let go just yet. "I just want to remember this." He lamented softly.

"Yeah. That's not helping…" She pushed him slightly away from her in order to inspect his face. "Are you alright? Your freaking me out…" She confessed, fixing her eyes to his to look for any trace of deceit in his eyes but finding none.

"I've never felt better actually." He said truthfully, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

"If you say so." She relented. "But you do look a little _green_." She noticed, stroking his face.

Tommy covered her hand with his own, allowing the warmth of her hand to seep into his. "Nothing a little Advil won't fix. It's nothing to be worried about." He told her.

Kim's hand fell from his face and she took a step back from him in concern.

"Honestly Kim. I'm just a little hung over." He tried to down-play the pounding in his head.

"Are you insane?" She asked him, puzzled by his calm demeanor. "Do I need to get Billy to lecture you on the dangers of teen drinking again?"

Tommy couldn't help the laugh bubbling to the surface at the suggestion. Billy had been the most adult of all of them. He was the figure that had given them many of life's tough lessons over the years, including an uncomfortable lesson on safe sex. Which judging by her overreaction to his drinking, they had yet to take that next step in their relationship.

"It won't happen again beautiful. I wasn't really _myself_." He thought, thinking back to the last things he remembered from previous night before waking up in his 16 year-old body, in his 16 year-old life.

"Promise?" She made him swear.

"Scouts honor." He assured her with his irresistible smile.

"Okay." She reluctantly dropped the subject.

The minute bell sounded over the intercom causing the teens to look at each other expectantly.

"I better get to class." She said, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you third period." She turned around to leave in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Kim!" He called out to her.

Kim turned around, tucking a stubborn hair behind her ear as she waited for him to say something.

"Remind me what my first class is again." He asked her uneasily, hesitantly awaiting her reply as he bit his lower lip.

Kim blanched where she stood, unbelieving that he would forget something like that.

_There was something off about him today and she was going to get to the bottom of it. _

_AN- So some of the changes in his body and appearance might be a tad bit exaggerated but makes some sense. It's not too far off but hey, it's a fanfic, emphasis on the fiction part of it. There also might be some questions of why he doesn't notice the change in his own body (especially something as noticeable as the length of his hair) before he goes to the mirror. He's hung-over. You don't even remember your name in the morning let alone the hair on your head. There is going to be a lot of slip-up's on the character's part when it comes to keeping time in check but I think that is part of the fun and reason for this fic. He knows everything that is going to happen before it happens, how is this going to affect his rangering? Just something to think about going into the next chapter. Also a question for you guys, where do you think they are in the timeline of the show? Hope you enjoyed it! _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN- I really want to take the time to thank those who have left reviews. I know that leaving reviews can be hard but know that taking the time to do it means a lot to the writer. I'm getting an awesome response on this fic. I would say even better than the last chapter I posted on one of my more popular fics. Maybe I should switch fandoms? Nah. I write whatever I want to write when I want to write it. It's either you get a lot of something or none of something with me. No healthy in-between I'm afraid. This chapter is rated M and all chapters going forward will be rated M. Consider that the only warning. That escalated quickly… Enjoy! _

Second Chances

A Tommy/Kimberly Fanfic

Chapter Three

During his first period class, he figured out that it was Friday, February 15, 1995. They were barely into the new year and everywhere he went people were talking about their plans for the long weekend.

For the life of him, he couldn't quite place the significance of _this _particular weekend.

_What happened the weekend starting today, February 15-Monday February 18? _

He racked his brain trying to remember what happened but kept coming up short. He had a feeling it was something _big_ though. It wasn't Valentine's Day, as that would have been yesterday. He was screwed if someone brought up the events from yesterday. He was certain that he wasn't going to be able to recall how he and Kim celebrated. Hopefully that wouldn't get him into too much trouble with her later on.

_Great. You had to go and mention you got drunk yesterday not knowing it was Valentine's Day, of all days. I'm so screwed. _

As luck would have it, his third period class was Ms. Appleby's class, and one he shared with his fellow rangers. He had always been fond of this class as a teen and had a great deal of memories sitting in this very room that he carried with him into adulthood.

Tommy arrived early to class and took a seat in the back corner so he could feel like he was more in control of the situation.

One by one, he watched as students filtered in into the classroom. The first one through the door that he recognized was Billy. Tommy's face lit up as the boy walked into the room clad in a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue and white striped shirt. "Billy!" He called out, waving his arm to get his attention.

Billy gave him a quizzical look, his eyes squinting like they do when he is in deep thought or working on an invention.

Tommy dropped his expression, scooting back in his seat nonchalantly as Billy took a seat in front of him.

After a moment or two of silence, Billy swirled around in his chair to face him, gripping the side of the chair to keep himself centered. Billy stared at him hard in concentration. Billy's expression was a little unnerving and quite frankly, it was freaking him out.

"What's up Billy?" Tommy wondered hesitantly.

"Kimberly said something strange to me in first period." Billy said bluntly, completely ignoring his question.

"That so?" The long-haired teen thought. "What did she say?" He wetted his bottom lip nervously.

"She said you were hung over this morning." Billy cut right to the chase.

"Oh." He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Is that all?" He visibly relaxed a little.

"No. She suggested that there was something off about you today and I can't help but agree with her. That behavior is completely out of character for you." Billy informed him, skeptically.

"I'm not really feeling like myself today." Tommy admitted hastily.

"She is worried that you are being manipulated by an outside influence." He hypothesized.

"I can assure you that it is definitely not the case." He shot down the idea immediately.

"Prove it." Billy challenged.

They were interrupted when Rocky and Adam walked into class, casually sliding into their seats next to their team mates.

"Are we interrupting something?" Rocky wondered, leaning back into his seat.

"Yeah. You guys look like you're in the middle of something." Adam agreed.

"I don't know." Billy wondered aloud. "Does Tommy look or sound differently to you?" Billy asked the red and black rangers.

"How so?" Rocky questioned, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Do you want to tell them about what you said this morning or should I?" Billy provoked the teen in white.

Tommy shot a worried look toward Billy, his eyes silently begging him to not bring it up.

"Tommy told Kimberly he was hung over this morning." Billy broadcast to the two boys.

"I can explain—"

"And you didn't even invite me…" Rocky shook his head smiling.

"Was your evening with Kimberly _that _bad?" Adam sat on the edge of his seat.

At the sound of Kimberly's name, Tommy looked toward the door to see the subject of their current conversation walk through the door, Aisha trailing behind her. Both girls made eye contact with him before drawing their attention away and taking seats away from the rest of the group.

"Oh man. What did you do?" Rocky animatedly snapped his head in Tommy's direction.

"I wish I knew…" Tommy wondered aloud.

"Alright class. Let's settle down and get started." Ms. Appleby said after closing the door and striding to the front of the classroom to begin the day's lesson.

For the next 45 minutes Tommy had to endure uncomfortable glares from Aisha as well as side glances from the boys that surrounded him.

"Which period in history would you have liked to have lived? These are the subjects for your assignment. So, enjoy your three-day weekend, everyone." Ms. Appleby said, dismissing the class.

Tommy sprung up from his desk as the other students gathered their belongings, dodging other students in an attempt to reach Kimberly before she left the classroom. "Kim. Kim, wait!" He called out to her as she moved toward the front of the classroom.

She stopped as she heard her named called, refusing to turn around.

Her boyfriend vaulted over one of the desks, walking around to the front of the room to stand in front of her.

He stood awkwardly frozen as she looked everywhere but his eyes, knowing full well that if she did that she would be helpless against him. "Kim, I—" He stammered, trying to form the words that refused to come out. He searched her face, his own falling as he recognized the hurt and pain behind her eyes.

_It was only the first day and already he was fucking things up between them. The worst part about it was that he didn't even remember what he did. _

Her expression took him aback and he had to clench his jaw to keep his cool demeanor. "Kim… I don't know—"

"Are you serious?" Aisha spoke up from behind Kimberly. "Come on Kim, you don't have to do this right now." She said, coaxing Kimberly out of her trance-like state and pulled her away from him leaving a stunned Tommy in her wake.

"Ugh!" He slammed his fist down against the desk beside him. "I don't even know what I did." He yelled in frustration.

Rocky and Adam hung back, watching the exchange between the two rangers as Billy put a comforting hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Is there something going on with your ability to remember?" He asked sincerely, concerned that his friend couldn't remember the events from the day before.

"I don't know." Tommy confessed, gripping the desk until his knuckles turned white and he left an indent in the wood. He pushed himself away from the desk, claiming a seat on top of another empty desk. "One day I'm in my living room and the next I'm here." He said quietly, despite his better judgement.

"Tommy—" The blue ranger said cautiously, his arm extended and on high alert.

Tommy responded by popping his head up, startling the blue ranger.

"_Are_ you Tommy Oliver?" Billy proceeded to ask as Rocky and Adam moved to flank him.

"Of course, I'm _me_." Tommy huffed in frustration. "Well sort of. It's hard to explain."

Rocky and Adam shifted their stances, and Billy kept his guard up as he continued his inquiry.

"What do you mean sort of?" Billy tested.

"I don't really understand it myself. I'm me, but I'm me from the future." He confessed, his eyes darting to each of the boys standing near him to read their expressions.

"That's impossible. Time travel hasn't been done yet." Billy said, his mind refusing to reach the conclusion right in front of him.

"I don't know why I'm here. Or how. Or even how to get back." Tommy expressed.

Rocky and Adam dropped their defenses, rallying around Billy to ask questions.

"There has to be a way to decide if he's telling the truth." Rocky thought.

"If we take his word for it without confirming it first, it could spell disaster for the team." Adam agreed.

"Okay." Billy reasoned. "Tell us something only Tommy would know." The teen waited with baited-breath for his response.

"You." He pointed to Adam, who gestured to himself. "You have a romantic side to you that no one else knows about, but it's a shame that you aren't confident enough in yourself to share it." Tommy said before turning to take aim at the red ranger. "You spent all of last summer taking cooking classes to impress girls, but you really only succeeded in adding an extra five pounds to your waist line."

Rocky's jaw dropped in shock, watching helplessly on as Tommy confronted Billy, who stood his ground against the emotional attack.

"I respect you too much to reveal something that you told me in confidence, but you and I both know that I'm telling the truth." He told Billy, whose eyes glazed over in recognition. "I don't think you want the burden of knowing what I know." He confessed.

"And it's best that you don't. Your presence here could mean an interruption of the space-time continuum. You can't risk changing much. It could have disastrous consequences in the future." Billy explained.

"I would appreciate if you kept this to yourselves. I don't want the girls to know, especially Kimberly." He begged them.

They nodded their heads in affirmation, agreeing to the request.

"If you don't mind me asking, how far in the future have you come?" Billy wondered causing the other two rangers to lean in.

"I'm from the year 2004." Tommy declared.

"Which would make you—"

"26, almost 27 years old." He finished for them. "Now that we have that settled, can someone please fill me in on why Kimberly is so angry with me all of a sudden?" He all but shouted.

Tommy shifted from one person to the other, their expressions vacant.

"Oh, come on!" He bellowed.

"We don't know why she's mad at you. All I know is that you planned a special date for the two of you yesterday evening. I don't know what actually happened though." Adam relayed, taking pity on him.

"Why don't I remember any of this?" Tommy wondered, cursing the holes in his memory. "Each and every one of our dates is special. They all just seem to be blurring together." He provided.

"Think Tommy, at this stage in your relationship, where would you have taken her?" Billy supplied in an effort to help out.

"It would have been too cold to take her to my Uncle's lake house." He accessed. "And it was a school night, so I would have made the date for somewhere in the city. I wouldn't have strayed too far." He thought.

"Unless you forgot it was Valentine's Day and didn't take her anywhere…" Rocky considered causing everyone to stare at him in disapproval. "Hey!"

"It's Kim we are talking about. There is no way she would have allowed him to forget." Adam chimed in.

"He's right." Billy agreed. "We know she's angry about him drinking, but I think we are overlooking what she believes to be the motivation behind it." He reminded the group.

"Why were you drinking last night in your time?" Rocky asked, sticking with the same line of questioning.

"Without getting into specifics that could impact the future." Billy inserted.

"Without giving away too much?" He winced, unsure of himself. "Well first off, I'm not a big drinker. I wasn't even the one who brought out the alcohol. It's really all Jason's fault." He clarified in defense.

Billy coughed beside him, cutting him off.

"Too much information?" Tommy tried to read his mind only for Billy to nod his confirmation. "Okay. I suppose I was drinking _socially _to have a good time, but then—" He stopped mid-sentence, contemplating his next words. "Then it got heavy. _Too _heavy. From that point on, I suppose I was drinking to forget." He reasoned.

"Listen, we don't think your past self was drinking. But because your future self was, it means your past self is in a load of trouble." Adam speculated.

"Huh?" Rocky tried to wrap his head around the situation at hand.

"Thanks, Adam. That's a lot of help." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"There are many reasons people take to alcohol to solve their problems. It is a natural depressant." Billy provided.

"If Kim thinks I was drinking after our date to forget something. Then, what in the hell happened last night?" He wondered. "She also wasn't mad with me this morning after I told her. She must have built it up in her head after the fact." He addressed.

"Whatever it is. You need to find out _soon_. You can't put the team in jeopardy by fighting." Billy said.

"I know." Tommy recognized.

"I'll try to pump Aisha for information. You know she can't keep a secret and judging by the way she was clinging to Kim, she knows something." Adam volunteered.

"Someone had to be feeding her emotions." Rocky added.

"Let me know what you find out. I'm going to go try and find Kim." Tommy said, taking his leave.

Tommy found Kimberly at one of the tables in the courtyard talking to Aisha, their lunch spread out on the table.

"There you are." Tommy announced, drawing Kimberly's attention from her conversation with Aisha. "What are you ladies discussing?" He asked casually, an awkward silence falling over them.

"I'm going to go. I'll see you later." Aisha said quickly, gathering her stuff and scurrying off to get as far away from them as possible.

"If you must know, we were talking about the assignment for Ms. Appleby's class." She admitted, a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"The one about…"

"The one about a time period you would have liked to live in." She finished for him.

"And? Did you decide which one?" He asked curiously.

"I made a joke to Aisha that I wish I could have gone back to last night." She recalled, watching him filter through an array of expressions. "But no, I haven't given it any serious thought."

_Why did teachers have to sneak applicable life lessons into their studies and why did it have to be so relevant? _

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will think of something." He told her trying to change the subject as he took a seat next to her.

"Do you have any thoughts about traveling and living in a different time?" She pressed.

He swallowed hard. "Time travel is a little hard to wrap my mind around." He nearly squeaked, the topic of conversation growing more intensely uncomfortable by the minute.

"You have a talking saber and _time travel _is where things start to get complicated?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"No. I just mean I don't think it is entirely possible so it's difficult to imagine." He recovered. "Anyway…" He started awkwardly. "I was hoping we could talk about last night." He prompted.

"What about last night?" She pursed her lips.

"Forgive me if I'm not supposed to say this but I get the distinct feeling that you are upset with me."

_There. He finally said it. _

"Really? What makes you think that?" She probed, toying with him.

"I _really _don't want to play this game with you." He told her honestly.

Kim sneered, her eyes piercing his own, but he wouldn't be deterred.

"Your feelings are important to me." He said sincerely, his words catching her off guard. "_You _are important to me." He took her hand in his own, commanding her attention. "If I have done something to offend you, don't you think I should know about it so I that I can fix it?" He pled.

"The fact that you don't even know _what _you did is the _exact _reason I'm upset." She pulled her hand away from his as if it were on fire leaving him stunned. She got up from the table, anger and betrayal bubbling under her skin as she glared at him.

"I'm sorry. Drinking as much as I did last night wasn't my _greatest _moment. It kind of impacted my memories from yesterday." He tried to find an excuse to get her to talk about it, but it only fueled her anger.

"Well maybe you shouldn't drink. It kills the brain cells that you _clearly _need in order to remember things." She spat close to his head. "Did last night _really_ mean that little to you? That you would want to go and forget the whole thing?" She accused, her voice quaking as tears began to build in her eyes.

_Did they? Was that the day? No, he would have remembered that. He DID remember that day. That day was NOT yesterday. _

"Kim, I would never—" He denied adamantly. "I wish I could explain but I _can't_." He felt completely helpless.

_He had been in this time period for less than a day and things between them were already ruined. Maybe they were meant to be apart… _

"We might not have gone all the way but last night was special. I was just hoping it was special for you too." She allowed a tear to slip past her defenses.

Her words stirred something deep inside him and he had to close his eyes against the sudden onslaught of memories.

17 hours ago…

_He had gone through a great deal of effort to set up a moonlit picnic in the park for them and he was hoping it went off without a hitch. Their dates had a track record for falling victim to one of Zedd and Rita's schemes. But not tonight. He wanted everything to be perfect._

_He laid out a picnic blanket next to the pond overlooking the zen garden— the spot where they had shared their very first kiss. He placed the basket filled with her favorite foods on top of the blanket. There were strawberries, an assortment of cheeses, crackers, pasta salad, and chocolate chip cookies. He even packed a bottle of sparkling cider and two champagne flutes for them to enjoy under the stars. _

_Lastly, he stopped by the local flower shop to pick up white and pink roses. Leaving it until last minute on their busiest day got him a discount on flowers that they were unable to sell because no one wanted them, or they were slightly damaged. For what he needed them for, they didn't have to be perfect. _

_He spent a few minutes plucking the petals from their stems and sprinkled them all over the blanket before Kimberly's expected arrival. He told her earlier in the day that he had something to do after school and that he would be late picking her up, so he suggested they meet at the park. Little did she know this would be their actual destination. _

_After ensuring that every little detail was just right, he sprinted over to the spot where he told her he would meet her. Sure enough, she was there waiting for him. _

_She was absolutely_ _**gorgeou**__s. She wore a floral pink baby doll dress and she had opted to wear flats rather than casual sneakers for the occasion. Her silky brunette hair was curled at her shoulders and she had applied the faintest amount of makeup to enhance her natural features. _

_She never failed to take his breath away each and every time he saw her. _

_Her face lit up as she saw him over the bend, jogging toward her with a flash light in his hand. _

"_Hey, sorry I'm late." He apologized, stretching his arms out to take her hands in his. "You look beautiful." He told her. _

"_You don't look so bad yourself." She couldn't help the blush that crept up on her cheeks at the compliment. He always seemed to have that effect on her. _

_Tommy looked down at his own attire. He was dressed head to toe in white. He had on a pair of white parachute pants, a white wife-beater, and a black leather motorcycle jacket. "I tried. Sometimes I feel like I always end up looking like I got dressed in the dark." He laughed. _

"_No. I like it." She smiled. "So, where are we headed?" She wondered. _

"_Ah. That. That is a surprise." He said, sensing her excitement. He retrieved the green bandana he had stashed in his pocket and proceeded to show it to her. "You're going to need this." He said, making a gesture for her to turn around. _

_Kimberly let out a small giggle as she turned around expectantly. _

_Tommy closed the distance between them, reaching his arms around her to place the bandana over her eyes and fastened it behind her head so she couldn't see where they were going. His nose grazed her exposed shoulder causing her breath to catch in her throat. He responded by dropping a kiss to her creamy skin and then retreated away from her. _

"_Tommy?" She called out to him. _

"_Right here, beautiful." He whispered, his breath ghosting the shell of her ear as he stood in front of her. He brushed the curve of her body with the back of his hand, her body jolting against his touch. He stopped at her hips, his hands closing around her hips to guide her to the location of their date. "This way." He led her toward the water. _

"_I'm going to fall." She told him. _

"_I'm not going to let you fall. I've got you. I always got you." He assured her, lessening the fear of her sensory deprivation. "We're almost there." He said. _

_They came to a halt in the garden, her back slamming against his chest as his hand traveled to her waist. "We're here." He stated before moving to remove her blindfold and reveal his hard work. _

_There was a sudden gasp of surprise from her as the blindfold fell away. The sight before her was absolutely breathtaking. She couldn't have planned a more romantic date if she tried. _

"_Do you like it?" _

"_Like it? I love it. I love __**you**__." She turned around, wrapping her arms around him. _

"_Come on, let's go eat." He suggested. _

_She nodded her agreement and the two walked hand in hand to the picnic blanket. _

"_Are you surprised?" He smirked in amusement before helping himself to another cube of cheese. _

"_I think surprised is an understatement. You've truly outdone yourself. I don't know how you're going to be able to top this." _

"_You know I didn't really think about that." He laughed, shaking his head as a cold gust of air blew through their picnic._

_Kimberly shivered and shifted her legs to block them from the cold. _

"_Here." He offered, extending his arms so that she could crawl into them. _

_She curled up into his body, her curves molding to his body as he held her closely against the chill. _

"_Are you still cold?" He asked her, placing his head into the crook of her neck. _

"_A little but your always so __**warm**__." She sighed, relaxing against him. _

_Tommy left the comfort of her body, reaching into the picnic basket where he had packed a fleece lined blanket in case it got chilly that evening. He wrapped her up and resumed his position behind her, his arm resting across her stomach as he nuzzled her neck. _

_She arched back into his embrace, her head lulling slightly as he began to kiss up her neck. Fed up with his pace, she turned her face toward his, his hand snaking out of the confines of the blanket to cup her face and pull her lips to his. _

_A soft moan escaped her lips as her arm wrapped around his neck for purchase, her lips molding themselves to his. _

_Tommy traced his tongue against her bottom lip, begging for access. She relented, sighing with contentment as his tongue swept against hers. In the heat of the kiss, he shifted himself against her, rolling them over so that his body covered hers. _

_Her kisses grew more incessant against his mouth as she instinctually rolled her hips against his, tearing a strangled groan from his lips. _

_His hands sought out hers in an effort to control her movements against him. His hands closed around hers, holding them against either side of her head as he thrust his hips into hers. _

_She keened underneath him, her body desperately seeking out his as she felt his erection pressing against the thin material of her shorts. _

"_Tommy…" She whined, a little unsure as to what she was asking for. _

_He lifted his head, his eyes searching hers for any hint of hesitation. He released her hand, moving his own to stroke her hair. He stared at her as she laid beneath him, her breathing labored, a bright pink flush to her cheeks, her eyes glossy and wild. _

_Any activity involving the removal of clothing was uncharted territory for the young couple. He hadn't had the pleasure of exploring her delicate flesh and hadn't had the honor of witnessing the look of rapture on her face as she fell apart. He had imagined it dozens of times, the visions usually accompanying his pumping fist around his cock. _

_The images his mind concocted paled in comparison to the real thing. _

"_Please…" She pled huskily, her fingers curled into the lapels of his jacket pulling him impossibly closer to her. _

"_Tell me what you need." He whispered hoarsely, never tearing his eyes from hers as he watched a range of expressions fluttered over her face. _

"_Touch me." She breathed out, tensing beneath him as another wave of arousal hit her and she had to clench her legs together to relieve some of the building pressure. _

_Perching himself up on his forearm, careful to keep a majority of his weight off of her petite form, he settled himself between her legs. _

_She shuttered under his touch, his strong fingers sweeping the skin of her leg in a slow methodical ascent. She sucked in a breath as his fingers slipped underneath her dress, sliding the material up until it was rolled underneath her breasts. _

_Tommy dropped a kiss to her navel, his hands caressing the exposed skin causing her to shiver. His lips formed a sensual smile at her body's response to the attention and took that as a sign to continue his advances. _

_He toyed with the hem of her shorts, enjoying the way she gasped as he teased her._

"_Tommy… please…" She begged. _

_He bowed forward, his eyes level with hers, watching with rapt fascination as he gripped the sides of her shorts, easing them down and off her legs. He had to suppress a groan of approval as he took in the sight of what had laid beneath. Baring her sex from view was a pair of delicate white lace panties. _

_His color. She was wearing HIS color. _

"_God…" He cursed, his hands roving over the lace and the flesh of her creamy thighs, as his nose grazed her pubic bone. He traced the puckered outer lips of her sex experimentally, feeling her shift beneath him for better access. _

_He began to tentatively rub her using the palm of his hand, captivated by the heat and moisture that resided there. _

_Kim moaned at the sensations he created, the heat rising in her body. She pressed herself further into his hand, searching for more. _

_Sensing her urgency, he mercilessly locked his hands into the sides of her panties, pushing them off of her body and discarding them with her shorts. With an aura confidence, he pushed his arms up into his jacket, shucking it off his shoulders to allow himself more mobility. _

_He returned to Kim, weaving the fingers of one hand in her hair while the other sought out the warmth between her thighs. Using his middle finger, he dragged a line through her folds, eliciting a moan from the woman below him. _

"_Shhh." He chided, capturing her lips to silence her with his kiss. He probed her with his fingers, loving the way she yelped against his mouth as he circled her opening, not relenting just yet. _

_Using the wetness gathered on his fingers, he eased his finger into her depths, gliding in with ease. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as she stretched around his finger, his digit pumping in and out of her. _

_She gripped his back, her nails raking over his shoulder blades as he added another finger. Using both fingers, he stroked her in earnest, her body rocking up into his touch for more friction. She goaded herself on his fingers, setting a pace that he had no choice but to follow. _

_He felt her grip his fingers, his movements rewarding him with another wave of moisture._

_She impaled herself on his fingers, fucking herself on them as she buried her head in his shoulder to muffle her cries of pleasure. She was close. Her sex throbbed, and her clit ached with need to be touched in order to send her over the edge. _

"_Tommy…" She mewled desperately, her breath hot against his neck. _

_He drew his brows together in concentration, his thumb seeking out the neglected bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. Upon locating it, he rolled the swollen flesh with his thumb sending her body arching off the blanket. He kissed her neck, sucking at her pulse as he increased the pressure of his thumb, still massaging her center with his unrelenting fingers. _

_Kim tightened her hold on him, the pressure building at the base of her spine. A litany of curses mixed with his name fell from her lips as he rubbed her clit with purpose, hitting the exact spot that sent her careening toward her orgasm. _

_She shook violently in his arms, throwing her head back in pleasure, concentrating on the sensations rocking her body. She was exquisite in the throes of her orgasm; her face contorted in mind-numbing pleasure and her eyes shut tightly as he coaxed the final remnants of ecstasy pulsing throughout her body. _

_The first thing she saw when she came-to was his handsome smile making her blush. "Hey."_

"_Hey, yourself." He laughed softly, an unmistakable grin plastered all over his face. _

_It was like waking up from a dream— a very good dream, only this one was real. _

"_I love you…" She confessed breathlessly, her eyes holding his. _

"_I love you Kim." He returned the sentiment, pressing a single kiss to her lips. _

17 hours later…

How could he have possibly forgotten? He supposed that after they had had sex for the first time, everything they had done leading up to that step in their relationship was just _unimportant_. He had failed to see the importance in that first sexual encounter that had defined the current place in their relationship and had sent it on sex-filled crash course.

_I'm such an asshole. _

How could he have been so stupid? To allowed him to forget something that meant so much to her— to them. Then he had the audacity to admit he went home and got drunk after? It was a stupid mistake on his part and it had absolutely nothing to do with her, but how could she possibly know that?

"Did I not meet your expectations? Were you disappointed with the way I looked? Were you mad I didn't reciprocate? God, Tommy. Just tell me what I did wrong!" She begged, her voice rising to a high-pitched squeak as tears slid down her cheeks.

Tommy frowned, his heart clenching in his chest at seeing her so distraught and in so much pain.

"Kim…" He started, the overwhelming feeling of shame preventing him from speaking for a moment. "There is no excuse for my actions. There is absolutely nothing I can say or do to make things better." He reasoned.

Not one of the words that fell from his mouth was "I'm sorry," something she desperately needed and wanted to hear from him. Her feelings were so inconsequent to him.

Her heart sank into her stomach. She sniffled and nodded her head in acknowledgment as he confirmed what she already knew. "Are you even in love with me?" She wondered, shifting her feet nervously. "Or was that a lie too?"

She had misunderstood what he had been trying to say completely.

"Of course not!" He shot up from the table, vehemently denying the accusation. "Kim, you are my reason for living. Life without you…" He began, steeling himself as he was reminded of his current lifestyle without her. "Life without you is _nothing_. _I'm _nothing without you."

She stood paralyzed by his words, her vision blurring as more tears gathered in her eyes. She wavered slightly, sticking out her hand to still his advancements toward her as she tried to add the pieces together. "I don't understand then." She contemplated, trying to make sense of things. "If you love me as much as you claim to, why would you go home and drink yourself into a stupor?"

Tommy's face fell. How does he even begin to explain the events of the last few hours without telling her everything? If his cover is blown, his chances with her would die along with it. "I wasn't lying when I said that I wasn't feeling like myself." He attempted, taking a few cautionary steps toward her. "I can't explain it. You're just going to have to trust me." He stopped in front of her, regarding her sympathetically.

She was growing weaker in her argument, her resolve crumbling under his soft apologetic stare.

"I would _never_ lie to you." He told her adamantly, his fingers reaching for hers.

There was a moment of hesitation as their fingers brushed, but he couldn't resist the temptation to take her hands in his. "You could never do _anything _wrong. You are _perfect_, and I love you." He said earnestly, squeezing her hands in his.

She rocked forward on her heel, giving up her resistance and falling into his chest.

"I love you Kim." He whispered against her hair, tucking her head underneath his neck, basking in their proximity.

"I love you too." She replied, her eyes falling closed as she wrapped herself in his strong masculine scent.

"How sweet." A deep voice taunted, garnering the attention of the couple.

The pink and white rangers separated, turning to face the incoming threat in their respective fighting stances. The creature before them was cloaked in black, his skull-like face hallowed out with flickering embers of red and yellow.

_The Wizard of Deception._

He fumbled around, analyzing the area around him, his arms outstretched to defend himself and Kim against his attack.

The Wizard clutched his magic wand, poised to strike, a sinister laugh cutting through the air.

_No!_

"Kim!" He called out desperately, watching helplessly as Kim disappeared in front of him. She was thrust back in time with the other rangers, far beyond his reach. "No!" He gritted his teeth in anger.

Knowing what was going to happen didn't give him any type of advantage. He had failed to determine where he was in the timeline until it was too late, and now Kim and the other rangers were lost in the late 1700's all over again.

"You're going to pay for that!" He vowed with an unwavering confidence and determination.

"Wouldn't be too sure about that…" He heard the unmistakable voice of the evil green ranger.

Tommy widened his fighting stance, glancing over his shoulder as his doppelgänger rounded him, but the anticipated presence of the green ranger did little to rattle him. He had just fought his previous ranger forms. He wasn't exactly out of practice when it came to fighting against himself.

He narrowed his eyes, an arrogant smirk creeping to his lips as he circled his opponent.

_Here we go again. _

_AN- Um… is my math right on this? Oh, well. Small details I guess. Don't get too hung up on the math. I'm not an expert. This chapter really got away from me. I knew when I started the story, what episode I was starting on but re-watching it for details, I realized that the date would have had more significance and it just took off from there. I do realize that there had been a time travel related episode before when this took place but it seemed so different that it felt unrelated which is why the characters are a little skeptical but not entirely. I'm also really sorry for any plot holes, especially with Kim's reaction. I didn't plan this out very well. Most of my fics lack continuity in the beginning because I have no idea where I'm going with them. Hopefully everyone can overlook things and just enjoy it for what it is. _


End file.
